


first times always cut the deepest

by naughtyskeletonpuns (badskeletonpuns)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Mass Shifting, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Pre-War, Size Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tender Sex, Tenderness, and just at the very end, mild impregnation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/pseuds/naughtyskeletonpuns
Summary: Skyfire is larger than Starscream. Perhaps, when it comes to interface, dangerously larger than Starscream.This does not deter Starscream in any way, shape, or form. If anything, it encourages him.
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103





	first times always cut the deepest

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ONE GOES OUT TO THE SKYSTAR DISCORD YOU ALL ARE ANGELS OF SMUT  
> it Especially goes out to grayseeker for saying, "I would imagine Skyfire has that ability [mass-shifting] too. Considering how different his alt and root forms are, mass-wise" and to baird for being an amazing beta!!!!!

Starscream loved Skyfire. He wouldn’t be disappointed about any part of the shuttle, no matter what his equipment actually looked like. 

Well, perhaps he had  _ considered  _ the possibilities of taking a spike proportionate to Skyfire’s alt mode. Considered them at night, alone in his dorm berth, hands on his array, pretending his fingers were half as satisfying as the Skyfire he’d been imagining. Sure, he could fit as many fingers as possible into his soaked, stretched valve, but that wasn’t half the same as a solid, hot spike. Toys wouldn’t do it either. 

So when their makeout session on Skyfire’s berth got heated, as usual, and neither of them had anywhere else to be, which was less usual, Starscream felt like he was valid for being… curious about what lay underneath Skyfire’s pelvic panelling. He rolled his hips down a little, sparks flying between their panels when they met, before hesitating. 

“I’m—” Starscream had to reset his vocalizer, every vowel dissolving into static incomprehensible nothingness. “If you want to keep going, Skyfire, I—I’d like that.” Starscream was still getting used to asking for things he genuinely wanted. More than that, he was getting used to getting them. It was one thing to have been royalty, someone to whom people gave a hundred useless trinkets and heavy crowns. 

It was another entirely to have Skyfire look at him like that, arms around Starscream’s waist and optics soft and fragile as graphite. Starscream couldn’t stand to know the emotions in Skyfire’s eyes and hid his face against Skyfire’s collar faring. He disguised the motion as a kiss, and then got a little distracted continuing to kiss and nip along Skyfire’s collar strut and neck cables. 

Skyfire shuddered underneath him, and Starscream couldn’t help but preen a little to himself. He’d done this; he, a seeker half Skyfire’s size, had the massive shuttle reduced to these small desperate movements in berth, and neither of them had even opened up their panels. 

“I’d like that too,” Skyfire finally got out. His vocoder crackled with the effort of even those few words. “Just… give me a breem.” Starscream drew back enough to watch Skyfire offline his optics, focusing on something within himself. The shuttle in-vented a few times as Starscream kept an optic on him. 

Of course he wanted to interface with Skyfire, more than he had ever wanted anything, save for acceptance into the academy they attended together. But more than that even, he wanted Skyfire to want to ‘face him back, genuinely. Attraction was a given, the fact that Skyfire was attracted to Starscream was as much a certainty as the universe itself. (Most Cybertronians were.) But being attracted to a mech and being ready for interface didn’t always mean the same thing.

“This is okay, right?” Starscream murmured, bringing his hands up to cup the sides of Skyfire’s helm. “You’re not—if you don’t want to, we can just go to sleep.” 

Skyfire pressed against Starscream’s hands, optics still offline. “No, no, I want this, I promise!” His optics flickered on, that clear, crystal blue Starscream was never going to get used to when they looked at him like that. “I just—” he flushed pink with energon. “Don’t worry about it. I’m ready now.” 

“If you’re sure,” Starscream teased, more confident now in his actions. He ground down in Skyfire’s lap again, this time revelling in the sparks created by their joining. 

“I’m sure,” Skyfire assured him. He let his hands fall to Starscream’s hips, guiding the seeker’s rhythm and grind with a gentle but solid strength. 

The promise of more of that strength did things to Starscream’s interface protocols, made them prioritized above all other coding, and suddenly his panel had snapped back and his valve was bared to the heated metal of Skyfire’s armor. 

Neither mech had been expecting that, and the slick slide of Starscream’s mesh on Skyfire’s armor had them both panting hard.

“I—I’m sorry.” The apology bubbled up before Starscream could swallow it back down. That old fear that he thought he’d vanquished of being too much, eventually, for everyone, bubbled up, and it took all he had to not snap his panels shut again and flee to his own berth. “I should have—”

Skyfire pressed a finger to Starscream’s lips, shaking his head. “Star, sparklight, I promise, this is wonderful.  _ You’re  _ wonderful. May I—”

“Please,” Starscream got out before Starscream even finished asking.

And then Skyfire’s hands—his huge hands, full of that same warmth and strength Starscream loved so much in the rest of his frame—were on him. One on his hip, holding him steady, the other petting the outer folds of his valve with maddening gentleness.

“You’re so soft,” Skyfire sighed, and he was blushing again, cheek struts nearly magenta with it. “I—let me know if I shouldn’t keep talking. It’s—You’re just so lovely,” he blurted. “I can’t—I don’t want to overwhelm you—”

Starscream pulled himself together enough to grab Skyfire’s helm again. He kissed the shuttle hard, biting at his lower lip and licking into his mouth till all either could comprehend was the sweet slide of their connection. He’d had a point, though, originally. Starscream pulled himself away, resolutely ignoring the sight of Skyfire’s lips all swollen and flushed from their kisses. “Not too much,” he somehow convinced his vocalizers to output. “Never too much.”

Skyfire just keened, his engines spinning so loudly Starscream spared a moment of simultaneous smugness and pity for whatever student shared a wall with Skyfire’s dorm. He rubbed Starscream’s outer array again, this time putting more pressure into it. Skyfire’s fingers just parted the lips of his valve. He still hardly brushed over Starscream’s anterior nodes, clustered all around his entrance. It was Starscream’s turn to whine now, and he grabbed Skyfire’s wrist. “Please,” he did not beg, he asked completely reasonably. “Please, keep—more.”

“Keep doing that, or more?” Skyfire teased, because he was the worst and Starscream was going to kiss him or slag him or just keep begging for him to touch Starscream’s valve. Actually, that seemed like an excellent compromise. “Your diplomacy knows no bounds,” Skyfire said, because apparently Starscream had said that aloud. 

He was grinning at Starscream enough to make the armor of his face ache, surely, but he didn’t stop. If anything, when he noticed Starscream looking back at him, he smiled even wider. “You’re very cute, you know.”

It was extremely unfair that he was coherent enough to understand Starscream’s charge-addled ramblings, and even more unfair that he considered them cute. Starscream was many things—beautiful, deadly, intelligent, all of those came to mind—but Primus dammit, he was not  _ cute. _

Except maybe if ‘cute’ meant Skyfire would run two fingers through the slick folds of his valve, pausing to thumb over the sensitive nodes around his entrance. Then maybe Starscream was cute, on an extremely rare occasion.

Skyfire’s general coherency was still decidedly not ideal, and Starscream scrabbled at the edges of his modesty panel for a catch or, failing that, sensitive wiring that would trigger Skyfire’s own code to open up the panel. “Please, please,” he could hear himself begging. Before he could find anything, Skyfire’s panelling transformed away and his valve and spike both were bared. 

His spike pressurized into Starscream’s waiting hands, heavy and crackling with charge and larger than average, to be sure, but... not quite what Starscream would now never admit to have been imagining. This was fine; this was more than fine. Starscream was dripping lubricant already, more than enough to take Skyfire’s gorgeous white spike, red biolights running up the underside to the crown, and  _ Primus,  _ Starscream wanted to follow that line with his tongue. 

That was beside the point. 

It would take a lot less prep than he’d thought to take this spike, but it would still stretch him deliciously.

“Is this—I’m not too big, right?” Skyfire asked.

Starscream sat up on his knees, rubbing his valve against Skyfire’s spike. “Not in the least,” he purred, and he’d meant to prove it and slide down onto Skyfire’s spike, but... but every time Starscream slid down, his valve lips split open around Skyfire’s spike, the head first brushing over his nodes with a hint of connection before just peaking through at the top of every stroke. Starscream’s valve was a deep burgundy when he was this turned on, plush with energon and leaking lubricant from his entrance. The sight of Skyfire’s bright white tip as it pushed against Starscream’s array, it was—it was—

Starscream overloaded with a high-pitched whine he hadn’t known his frame could make outside of takeoff, continually grinding every part of his array he could manage against Skyfire’s spike. At one point, the head almost caught on Starscream’s own recessed spike housing, sending echoes of overload through that subsystem as well. By the time the aftershocks had faded away and Starscream was halfway coherent, Skyfire was shaking underneath him.

His spike was drenched in Starscream’s fluids, dark high-density lubricant dripping over the length of it and pearlescent transfluid shining on top of that. He was trying to say Starscream’s name but couldn’t get past the first syllable, begging in broken binary for anything Starscream would give him. 

And never let it be said Starscream couldn’t be a generous partner. 

With valve fittings loose from overload and wetter than he’d possibly ever been before, taking Skyfire in him to the hilt was almost easy. The crown of his connector nudged nodes at the back of Starscream’s valve, and Starscream rocked his hips, trying to get as much contact to them as possible 

He couldn’t help the memory of a fantasy spike, large enough to hit every node at once. It felt, for a moment, like Skyfire’s spike responded to Starscream’s desires, expanding a fraction to stretch the protoform around Starscream’s outer nodes. 

But that was just his interface protocols talking.

Skyfire had grabbed Starscream’s hips at some point, and was holding tight enough to nearly buckle the metal. “I’m—“ he got out. “I’m sorry, I can’t keep it—I should have said something.” He was thrusting up now, minute movements of his thighs and hips that thrust a spike that was starting to feel even wider, constantly grinding over every contact point Starscream had, deeper into his valve.

“Keep what?” Starscream forced himself to ask. Communication. He could do it. Even half offlined from the sheer amount of charge bouncing between the two of them.

“My spike,” Skyfire groaned, and he pulled out of Starscream but couldn’t stop thrusting, grinding against Starscream’s outer array once more.

And looking at it, actually, Skyfire’s spike did look larger. It was nearly longer than Starscream’s valve panel, and wide enough to keep Starscream’s valve lips spread around it, that striking white head visible on every roll of their hips, not just at the top of each thrust.

“I’m—” Skyfire pressed his face to Starscream’s cockpit; the armor there was hot enough Starscream could nearly feel it in his spark. (And they weren’t nearly serious enough for spark talk, not yet, but  _ oh  _ wasn’t that a thought. Their armor split open, the most vulnerable parts of themselves bared to one another to drive each other to impossible heights of ecstasy. Starscream was not a sentimental mech, but... he couldn’t stop his spark from brightening at the idea.) 

Skyfire continued speaking, voice muffled by Starscream’s chest armor. “My spike is large. I’m not—” he cycled his vents. “I’m not trying to brag, I swear, I’ve just—I’ve had partners in the past not want to ‘face, not even to spike me, because they all thought—I don’t know what they thought. But they didn’t want me. So I tried... I can mass-shift smaller, if I concentrate. I didn’t want to scare you off, Starscream, I—I want you very badly.”

Starscream kissed Skyfire, more gently this time. As they spoke, neither could stop rocking their arrays together. The sounds of their movement filled the silence, slick and wet and hot. “I’m not afraid,” he promised. “I want you too, Skyfire, _ Primus, _ don’t make me say how much.”

“If you’re sure,” Skyfire began, cutting himself off with a sharp moan as Starscream reached down to palm the base of his spike. He shook, a full-frame movement, and Starscream couldn’t tear his optics away. The armor plates of Skyfire’s spike shifted and slid over one another as it expanded one last time. 

And  _ this,  _ this was what Starscream was still never going to admit he’d been fantasizing about. 

Skyfire’s spike must have been at  _ least _ the thickness of Starscream’s wrist at the tip, thickening towards the base. At this size, thin blue shadows accented the edges of every plate, making the series of delightful ridges along the top look even deeper. Starscream couldn’t see the biolights along the underside, but he could feel them rubbing him with every move Skyfire made. 

“Please, Starscream,” Skyfire said, hoarse with static. “I—is this okay?” 

With great effort, Starscream stopped eyeing Skyfire’s spike so he could kiss him, deep and messy, clutching at any part of Skyfire he could for purchase. “If you don’t frag me right now I’m going to  _ cry,”  _ he hissed, “And I refuse to be the mech who cries while getting spiked.” 

The thick head of Skyfire’s spike nudged at his valve entrance and he paused, sucking in a sharp vent. “But use your fingers first.” Starscream was enthusiastic, not stupid. 

“I’m just going to—” And Skyfire lifted Starscream off of his lap with an ease that sent even more charge zinging along Starscream’s wiring, laying him down on his back across Skyfire’s berth. He knelt in between Starscream’s legs and leaned over to kiss him again. 

Starscream was not a mech who often felt  _ small. _ Having Skyfire over him like this, all wonderful warmth and care, was not a familiar feeling. 

He hoped it would become one. 

“Are your wings comfortable?” Skyfire mumbled in between kisses. 

Starscream nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, yes, never been better, now  _ please,  _ Skyfire!” 

Skyfire sat back, and Starscream only had to mourn the loss of his weight over him for a breem before his big fingers were toying with Starscream’s nodes. He slipped one in, curling over the adapters and couplings to widen them further. The sensitive mesh was already loose from when Skyfire had fragged him at his smaller size, and it wasn’t long before Starscream was begging for more. 

By the time Skyfire was satisfied with Starscream’s openness, Starscream was writhing on three fingers and had lubricant all over his inner thighs and dripping down his aft panels. He was gasping, auxiliary systems flicking on and off in a vain effort to dispense the charge racing across his frame. 

“Are you ready?” Skyfire asked. The tip of his fingers kept nudging Starscream’s inner ceiling node, making charge arc from it, trying to ground itself in a spike that wasn’t there. It was maddening and Starscream wanted it to last forever, except he  _ didn’t _ because he was going to stab Skyfire if the shuttle didn’t  _ frag him already. _

His language processor had fritzed out entirely at some point, and it was all Starscream could do to get his vocoder activated in a helpless whine. He reached for Skyfire, begging wordlessly. Skyfire reached back, holding Starscream’s hands in his for a breem before letting go to brace himself on Starscream’s hips. 

The head of his spike pushing at the entrance to Starscream’s valve, even as open as he was, was enough to have Starscream keening and arching his back, chasing more of that stretch. Skyfire sunk in and in and in, till it felt like Starscream was nearly split in two. 

Their charge matched each other, joule for joule, as Skyfire slowly pushed all the way in. Those ridges felt even better than they’d looked, pushing over the lip of Starscream’s entrance and nudging at his outer nodes. 

Starscream knew exactly when Skyfire was seated fully within him. 

That thick tip hit his ceiling nodes at the same time as the base stretched the protoform around his outer nodes till they ached with constant pressure, and Starscream shrieked and overloaded for the second time that evening. 

“Star, can I—”

The release of charge kicked Starscream’s language processor back to life, and he interrupted Skyfire before the shuttle had even finished asking his question. “Yes, yes, please, Skyfire, frag me!” And alright, fine, maybe he was begging. 

That was fine, though, that was  _ amazing, _ because he got Skyfire’s attention and the shuttle obeyed without a hint of hesitation. Starscream’s transfluid was leaking around the base of Skyfire’s spike, shining wet all over both of their arrays. He was even looser now, thanks to his second overload, and Skyfire’s rolling thrusts felt perfect. 

Even with his hands bracing Starscream’s hips, every time Skyfire hilted himself Starscream was pushed a little further up the berth. There was power behind the strokes, but not just raw force—Skyfire knew how to use his bulk, his strength, knew how to be careful and knew when to stop being so careful and frag Starscream halfway to stasis. 

Starscream was babbling, spitting meaningless strings of binary and incomprehensible code, all coming down to how wonderful Skyfire was, how good he was to Starscream, how much Starscream wanted to spend the rest of his life here in this berth. Frag everything else! 

Skyfire lost his rhythm as he got closer to his own overload, desperately grinding into Starscream. He slumped forward, frame heavy over Starscream’s. His ex-vents were hot, and Starscream’s coolant systems had long since given up on his own core temperature. The air seemed to waver around them with the heat. 

Starscream wrapped his arms around Skyfire as best he could, tugging the shuttle even closer. “Come on, my Sky,” he whispered. “Let go. Come for me, come  _ in _ me.” 

Skyfire choked out something that might have been Starscream’s designation and on his next thrust in, stayed there as he spilled inside Starscream. 

There was no risk of anything happening, not without a sparkmerge. Even so, just the feeling of being so warm and full with Skyfire did things to Starscream’s emotion subcenters, made him ache for a future he hadn’t realized he’d wanted until right now. 

Skyfire pulled out and slumped over Starscream, still venting hard. “Am I too heavy?” he mumbled. 

Starscream stroked Skyfire’s wings as best he could from the current angle. He was unable to hold back a grin, lazy and sated. “No,” Starscream assured him. “You’re perfect.” 

**Author's Note:**

> me: has multiple wips i should be working on  
> me: what if i forgot about those for two days and BANGED OUT SOME _SMUTTY, SMUTTY SKYSTAR???_  
>  ANYWAY lmk if you enjoyed it!! and i'm ALWAYS taking skystar (or just starscream-focused in general lol) prompts on tumblr at wendy-comet or on twitter at wendymakespuns! too lazy to hyperlink 'em whoops


End file.
